Mission 0: Agent Training
Mission 0: Agent Training is the very first mission. Its clue is Uranium. It is currently undergoing maintenance. This mission has 18 easy stages. This mission introduces you to the branches of the Cahill Family. You learn about a branch, play a game with the skills related to the branchtaken to another screen with exactly the same background but different text. It reads: : Before she died, family leader Grace Cahill organized a competition to find the 39 clues. The winner will become the most powerful Cahill of all. You too are a Cahill. Complete this mission to learn about your legacy and earn a clue. Click next and continue to the next tab. Grace's Mansion Next we meet William McIntyre. Press "Speak" to begin the conversation. After reading the text, press next to continue the conversation: :: William: :: Thank you for meeting with me. We have matters of the greatest urgency to discuss. You are a Cahill, a member of the most powerful family in the world. :: Player: :: Wow. So what does that mean? :: William: :: Madame Cahill wanted you to participate in the hunt for the 39 Clues. Here is a dossier she left you. It's full of important secrets about the Cahills. :: Player: :: Like what? :: William: :: The dossier will teach you about the four branches of the Cahill family and train you for the hunt for the Clues. Use the codebook in the dossier to track your progress through training. If you complete the codebook, you will earn your first Clue. :: Player: :: Can you tell me anything else? :: William: :: Everything you need is in the dossier. I have just one final piece of advice: Beware the Madrigals. :: Player: :: What does that mean? Who are the Madrigals? :: William: :: I can't say anything else here. Good luck! Click next and continue to the next tab. Category:Missions Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Online Category:Uranium Category:Mission 0 Category:Grace Cahill Category:McIntyre Family Category:The clue hunt Category:The 39 clues website Category:The 39 Clues Note From Grace This section shows a picture of Grace's dossier along with several items: a digital camera, a green tube, a compass, a "Top Secret" manila folder labeled "Grace Madeleine Cahill," and the key that is seen in The 39 Clues logo. The dossier is exactly the same text as was on the start screen. Stunt Pilot In this section for the Madrigal Branch game, you must play the Stunt Pilot Trainer Game for ten levels.The game is pretty simple - control the plane to pass through circles. After completing the levels, you will be shown a screen giving you your score and the code to enter in the code book. Cahill Code Book The code is LEMUR Here you enter the code that was given to you from the Stunt Pilot Trainer Game. Press enter to continue. The Tomas Branch The Tomas text says; There are four branches of the Cahill family competing to find the 39 Clues. Each has it's own strengths and you'll need to develop specific skills to take them on! Compete with the Tomas branch - shoot like Tomas agent Annie Oakley. The Tomas Dossier says; The Tomas branch of the Cahill family produced the world's bravest explorers and athletes... as well as the world's most vicious thugs. Famous Tomas: Annie Oakley Edmund Hillary Skeet Shoot This section for the Tomas Branch game, you are tasked to shoot skeets with shotgun. Once the game is over, the screen shows you the score and the code. Cahill Code Book The code is FIGHT The Lucian Branch .You could spend 100 years investigating the Lucians without discovering even a tenth of their secrets. As the sneakiest, most cunning branch of the Cahill family, the Lucians know how to hide their tracks...and their Clues. Famous Lucians: Napoleon Bonaparte Winston Churchill Benjamin Franklin In order to compete against the Lucian branch of the Cahill family, you'll need to be an ace code-cracker. Decoder In this part of Lucian Branch game, you are tasked with determining the four colored beads hidden with choices of difficulties. When you are done, a score given along with the code. Cahill Code Book The Code is LUKE1 The Janus Branch No one likes the Janus as much as they like themselves. And who can blame them? It was the Janus branch that produced all the greatest pilots and artists from the last five centuries. Naturally, the Janus have hidden their secrets in the most creative of places. Famous Janus: Claude Monet Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Jane Austen The Janus branch of the Cahill family are talented artists, but they also apply their sense of style to more dangerous activities. If you want to keep up, you'd better spend some more time in the sky! Dogfight like Janus agent Gervais Lufbery. Dogfight This section of Janus Branch, you are tasked with bring enemy planes down with your plane. As the level progresses, the enemy will also come from the ground. Once the game is over, you will see your score and the code. Cahill Code Book The code is JANE4 The Ekaterina Branch The world's most brilliant thinkers and inventors come from the Ekaterina branch. Their members dreamed up the Internet, the airplane, and the space station...as well as the atomic bomb. Tread carefully in your investigations of the Ekaterinas. I must warn you: they can be as scary as some of their inventions. Famous Ekats: ''Marie Curie'' Abraham Lincoln Thomas Edison You never know what sort of trap the Ekaterina branch might leave you. Get prepared by spending some time in the lab. Try to hold your own against Ekat agent Marie Curie. Lab Rat This part of the game for Ekaterina Branch, the task is to color the petri dish according to the given solutions given - follow the color mixing guide. Once you are done, you can see the score and the code. Cahill Code Book The code is DEATH Clue The last screenshot says: :: Well done! You've completed your agent training and you're ready to start the hunt for the 39 Clues. Your search will take you to some of the most famous and dangerous places on earth. :: The Cahills were behind nearly every memory in recent memory. After pressing next, you are taken to another screen with exactly the same background but different text. It reads: :: One of the greatest of these mysteries is the Bermuda Triangle, the dangerous stretch of water south of Bermuda that seems to swallow boats whole. Grace Cahill knew about an Ekaterina clue hidden in the Bermuda Triangle. By proving yourself a true Cahill on this Mission, YOU'VE just earned that clue! When you press, "View Clue," you will be taken to your My Clues tab, with the clue you earned, Uranium. Here is a walkthrough: New Version of Mission 0 COMING SOONCategory:Missions Category:Madrigal Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Online Category:Uranium Category:Mission 0 Category:Grace Cahill Category:McIntyre Family Category:The clue hunt Category:The 39 clues website Category:The 39 Clues